Thomas the Tank Engine: lost in Chuggington
by tweetsie12
Summary: When a strange portal opens up on the Island of Sodor by the nefarious P.T. Boomer, Thomas is transported to a strange world where engines bounce around on their frames and hold the poor Thomas hostage! he must rely once again on the magic of Lady the Lost Engine to get back to Sodor and to stop Boomer's nefarious skemes.


It was Early Spring on the Island of Sodor. The Tree's had new leaves and flowers bloomed as Thomas puffed along his Branch line with Annie and Clarabel. Presently he stopped at the Junction where Henry was waiting to collect his Passengers. "Hello Henry. You're Early Today!" "Of Course I am, after I had my rebuild, I have never been late again." Thomas chuckled as he departed.

Later, Thomas was at Knapford when The Fat Controller walked up. "Thomas, will you leave your coaches here and take a load of supplies to the China Clay Works? Percy will handle the Trains until you return. "Yes sir? But why can't Edward or BoCo take it?" Asked Thomas. "At the moment Thomas, Edward is being mended and BoCo's having trouble with his engine."

Without another word, Thomas left his coaches at the platform as he went to yard to pick up his train. When he got there, Stafford, The Electric Shunting Engine was putting the Brake Van on Thomas' Train. "There you go Thomas! All ready for the China Clay works!" "Thanks Stafford!" he called out as Stafford went to recharge his battery."

He got to the China Clay works, where he saw BoCo, who's face was whiter than chalk. Thomas went up to him. "Hello BoCo! What's the matter? You looked like you have seen a Ghost!" "I'd rather n-not talk about it." He stammered. Bill and Ben laughed. At poor BoCo's state of mind. "Something isn't right." Thought Thomas. "It's not like BoCo to act like that." After he completes the rest of his runs on his Branch Line, he went back to Tidmouth Sheds to talk to Edward about the situation with BoCo. "He's been like this all day." Sighed Edward. "Something about Engines who could move about their frames." "Sounds like something out of a cartoon." Said Thomas. "That's what I said to him, but he insisted they were real." Thomas wasn't sure what to think, but he knew something was wrong. He decided to speak with the Fat Controller in the morning. That night, Thomas dreamed about what it would be like to move around his frames like that. He dreamed of going to the mainland with a goods train he stole from James, and meeting some very strange engines. He woke up with a start the next morning. "That was freaky" Thomas thought to himself as he went to fill up with coal and water for the morning. After going to the platform, Thomas spoke with the Fat Controller about his predicament with BoCo. "I see. Please take me to the China Clay Works so I can investigate the matter. I'll arrange for Toby to take the first train." Without anymore said, The Fat Controller climbed into Thomas cab as they set off for the China Clay works. When they got there. Poor BoCo was still in shock. The Fat Controller tried to talk to BoCo but he responded with the same response that he had when he spoke to Thomas the day before. Little did anyone know that P.T. Boomer, the narcissistic biker who had tried to capture and scrap the magical engine Lady almost 18 years before was back for revenge on Sodor. He hid behind one of the Buildings. In his hand was a remote about the size of a computer mouse. He pressed it's big red button, and like magic the gentle sea breeze became a raging Hurricane wind. The Fat Controller rushed to Thomas' Cab for shelter. No sooner had he done that, something that vaguely resembled a black hole opened up on the side of one of the rock walls, like fabric being ripped on a shirt. Thomas, like a vacuum sucking up dirt, Thomas found himself being pulled toward the thing. Thomas screamed for help, but it was no use. Poor Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt were gobbled up by the thing, while BoCo, Bill, and Ben watched in horror and amazement. They woke up, after being unconscious for some time, only to find 3 diesels starring at him suspiciously.


End file.
